hleufandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Shephard
Corporal Adrian Shephard is the main protagonist of Half-Life: Opposing Force. He was tasked with terminating Gordon Freeman. However, the Osprey he is on crashes, separating him from his team. After being rescued and revived by a scientist inside Black Mesa, he has to find his way to escape. He eventually finds out about one last Osprey leaving Black Mesa. However, the G-Man prevents him from escaping. Now with nowhere to go, and with Gordon in Xen, he fights for his life in a torn-apart Black Mesa, ravaged by a war between the creatures of Xen and the new alien race known as Race X, with only the survivors of Black Mesa and HECU to aid him. At one point, during Opposing Force, he temporarily disables a nuke (which is later rearmed by the G-Man.), and kills the massive Race X creature, known as the Gene Worm. After that, he witnesses the nuking of Black Mesa, and is put in stasis by the illusive G-Man. Other Appearances ''Azure Sheep'' continuity Shephard appears in the Half-Life mod Azure Sheep as an NPC and can interact with the player Barney and speaks. He is first seen when entering a portal at the Lambda Complex. Later on he briefly teams up with Barney which results in the HECU marines becoming friendly. However Shephard ends up being abducted by Vortigaunts and vanishes, which results in the HECU returning to being hostile. This situation deviates from the Opposing Force as it doesn't fit into any part of that game. Shephard also appears during Point of View, a semi-sequel to Azure Sheep which takes place during the events of the game but through the perspective of a Vortigaunt. Shephard's Osprey is witnessed to crash just like the beginning of Opposing Force. Shephard can be seen in the distance standing before collapsing during the conflict between the marines and the aliens. Other In the ending to Sweet Half-Life, Adrian Shephard is seen with his crashed Osprey along with a radio and campfire after being left by the G-Man, a UFO appears before the curious Shephard and as he approaches the ship, a mysterious HEV suit-wearing lady appears and takes him elsewhere. He is set to reappear in Opposing Force 2. He would appear in the chapter "Urban Chaos", set a while after the "Seven Hour War." He is also the main protagonist of the Half Life 2 mod, The Awakening, where he is responsible for unleashing the Antlions upon the world, posing problems to the Combine. He is also seen the second Sweet Half Life' '''ending, still trapped on an isolated Xen island. Adrian Shephard may have had a cameo in Black Ops, as the player character Declan Walker attempts to escape Black Mesa after arming a nuclear warhead the wounded Declan sees Shephard appear and disarm the bomb before leaving. This is parallel to the events of ''Half-Life: Opposing Force, where Shephard disarms the bomb after a group of Black Ops grunts are arming it. There a a few inconsistencies between both games however. In Half-Life: Echoes, the player begins having numerous visions and one involves an osprey coming into view where the G-Man is talking to Shepherd during the ending of Half-Life: Opposing Force. In the short movie, Beyond Black Mesa, there is a character named "Adrian Shephard", who seems to be a young Resistance member, adept of martial arts. He committed suicide with a grenade in order to avoid capture by the Combine. His name may be a homage to the Opposing Force protagonist, Adrian Shephard. Category:Characters